Undeniable Translated
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! It's the avalanche that looms above our heads and we don't believe it. I try to not let you down, honestly is the hardest thing for me right now.
1. Need You Now

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

angelofdeath1119 (for the original fic, I already got the permition)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

It's undeniable, you know. It's unavoidable. Sometimes things have to happen. Collection of KuroPika oneshots, an Indonesian version!

**GENRE :**

Romance

**WARNING :**

AU, FemKura. Based on songs.

**Song : I Need You Now by Lady Antebellum**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : ****NEED YOU NOW**

* * *

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

* * *

Kurapika merasa kacau. Konsentrasinya terpecah, dan usahanya untuk menenangkan diri tak berhasil sedikitpun. Dia merasa lelah...dan frustasi. Dia benar-benar kesal, jengkel. Kurapika merasa marah. Semua ini tidak benar. Kurapika merasa bingung.

Kebingungan yang terasa begitu menyiksa hingga sampai ke tingkat di mana seolah-olah dunianya terbelah dua.

"Ada masalah, Kurapika?" Leorio bertanya dengan ramah ketika Kurapika tiba-tiba melamun saat mereka sedang makan malam bersama Gon dan Killua. Garpu tergantung begitu saja di tangan Kurapika, dan gadis itu hanya menatap piringnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak, tak ada apa-apa," jawab Kurapika, di mana hal itu merupakan kebohongan. Dia memasukkan sepotong kentang ke dalam mulutnya dan menelannya. Dengan canggung gadis pirang itu tersenyum untuk membuktikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Leorio mengangguk, menerima respon yang diberikan Kurapika.

Namun sebenarnya, di dalam hati Kurapika mengeluh. Semua kenangan itu terus terbayang di benaknya, dan dia merasa hancur. Kurapika merasa tak tahan lagi.

Tapi kenangan itu terus meneror otaknya yang lelah.

'Tak ada gunanya, Kurapika,' ucap gadis itu dalam hati. 'Kita harus mengakhiri kegilaan ini.'

* * *

Jemari Kurapika menelusuri sampul buku tulisnya yang bergaya oriental, dengan benang berkilau yang terjalin di punggung buku dan di seluruh sampulnya. Benang itu berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari, dan ketika akhirnya matahari itu terbenam, kilauannya pun menghilang.

"Kilauannya tidak menghilang, Kurapika," dia menirukan ucapan pria itu. "Tapi kilauan itu berpindah ke langit...Lihat!"

Suara Kurapika terdengar serak, dan tampak jelas dia berusaha menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kurapika merasa kekanak-kanakkan saat itu, merasa benar-benar bodoh. Dia begitu ceria dan polos, betapa Kurapika merindukan bagaimana reaksi pria itu akan sikapnya.

"Rasanya sakit, kau tahu," Kurapika berkata, entah pada siapa. "Rasanyas akit, di sini." Dia menunjuk dadanya sendiri dan air matanya pun jatuh. "Sakit...benar-benar sakit. Kau tidak tahu..."

Renungannya terus berlanjut, dan hujan mulai turun membasahi jiwanya yang kelam.

"Bintang-bintang begitu indah malam ini," Kurapika berbisik sambil berdiri di balkon dan menatap langit yang sesungguhnya tak berbintang. Dia sudah melakukan hal itu selama beberapa jam. "Aku bisa melihatnya, kau tahu? Rasi bintang Scorpio pun terlihat indah malam ini," dia terus bicara. Suasana kota begitu hening, dan hanya suara hembusan angin yang menemaninya. "Bahkan rasi bintang Orion pun mudah ditemukan. Apa kau juga melihatnya?"

Lamunannya tiba-tiba terhenti karena apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Sebuah suara tawa setengah hati keluar dari bibirnya yang kering, seolah hal itu dilakukan Kurapika untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Ini cukup ironis, bukan? Tadinya langit penuh bintang. Tapi kemudian hujan. Aku ingin tahu...apakah hujan akan turun hari ini?"

Kurapika memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Apa kau juga merasakannya?"

* * *

Ada beberapa buah botol minuman keras di atas meja kopi pria itu, tersusun secara acak dan berantakan memenuhi meja yang sempit. Dia berbaring di sofa, merasa pusing, suram dan kesepian. Tangannya menggenggam bagain leher botol minuman anggur putih, dan tangannya yang satu lagi berpegangan ke sofa untuk mempertahankan posisinya.

"Sialan," Kuroro berdesis. "Ini salahnya, jadi kenapa..."

-glek, glek-

"...Kenapa..."

-glek, glek-

"...Aku merasa terluka?"

Kuroro meletakkan botol yang kini telah kosong itu di atas meja, bersama dengan beberapa buah botol lain yang isinya sudah habis ia minum malam ini. Penampilannya nampak tidak rapi, bahkan kusut, dengan kemeja putih polos yang basah oleh minuman yang tumpah, dan celana panjangnya tergulung hingga ke lutut. Rambutnya pun berantakan, basah oleh keringat.

Tapi penampilan Kuroro tidaklah sesuram dan sekacau pikiran dan perasaannya saat ini. Dia pun tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bisa merasakan. Kuroro sama bingungnya dengan Kurapika. Dia tidak tahu, dan dari mana tepatnya, dia tak melihat jalan lain untuk berbelok.

Dia tersesat.

* * *

Kuroro dan Kurapika tenggelam dalam perasaan mereka masing-masing, diam-diam keduanya berharap untuk bisa bersama satu sama lain, tak peduli betapa bodoh kelihatannya untuk pasangan yang baru saja putus. Memang itu bukan merupakan hal yang biasa terjadi.

Jika kau bertanya pada Kurapika, dia akan mengatakan bahwa dialah yang patut untuk disalahkan. Kurapika putus dengan Kuroro tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia hanya merasa tidak begitu dicintai seperti sebelumnya. Maka pada satu malam, Kurapika berkata, "Maafkan aku. Kita harus putus."

Jika kau bertanya pada Kuroro, dia pun akan mengatakan bahwa ini salahnya. Dia mengendurkan kasih sayangnya pada hartanya yang sangat penting—bahkan mungkin lebih jauh dari itu. Bukannya Kuroro merasa lelah pada Kurapika, bukan itu, tapi ini sepenuhnya berbeda. Jadi ketika gadis itu berkata, "Kita harus putus," Kuroro menjawab, "Tak ada harapan lagi, Kurapika. Kita harus mengakhiri semua kegilaan ini. Di samping itu, ini yang kauinginkan," dan melangkah pergi, walau hatinya memaksanya untuk tinggal, tangisan dan permohonan tertahan di dalam mulutnya.

Itulah ketika hujan mulai turun.

Bagi mereka berdua, satu kenangan mengenai yang lainnya akan menghancurkan keputusan mereka.

* * *

Rasa sakit menyelimuti hati Kuroro dan Kurapika, membuat masalah di antara mereka bertambah besar. Hal ini secara tak langsung memisahkan mereka, mencabik kewarasan dan kesadaran keduanya.

Kurapika, meraih mantelnya begitu saja dan melangkah keluar tersiram hujan. Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menyerang inderanya, dia pergi keluar. "Oh, rasa dingin ini belum seberapa," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Hatiku merasa lebih dingin lagi."

Kurapika menertawakan kebodohannya. Apakah peristiwa itu menurunkan harga dirinya hingga sampai pada tingkat di mana dia kini berbicara sendiri?

* * *

Kuroro berjalan keluar, mabuk, satu-satunya perlindungannya dari hujan adalah mantel hitam dengan lambang pemberontakan berupa salib terbalik. "Dia menyebabkan rasa dingin lebih dari ini," Kuroro berkata, berjalan di dalam hujan dengan rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu di mana dia akan mendapati dirinya berada besok, dengan keadaanya seperti sekarang ini, tapi ah, siapa yang peduli?

* * *

Seolah-olah suatu kesempatan yang disengaja, keduanya bertemu di jalan, dengan sekujur tubuh basah kuyup karena hujan.

"Kuroro."

"Kurapika."

Dengan mata dan pipi yang basah oleh air mata, Kurapika berlari dan meraih Kuroro yang sedang mabuk dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku," dia berkata. "Aku benar-benar...Aku bertindak tidak rasional, seharusnya tidak begitu..."

Kuroro tersenyum padanya. "Itu bukan salahmu...Aku yang salah...Tidak seharusnya aku tidak peka terhadapmu. Seharusnya aku tidak berpikir kau masih akan peduli, seharusnya aku tidak berpikir kau akan-"

Penjelasannya terhenti karena sentuhan bibir hangat yang menyentuh bibirnya yang dingin.

Ketika Kurapika melepaskan ciumannya, gadis itu berkata, "Ya. Aku tahu."

Dan mereka pun bersatu kembali.

* * *

Review please...^^


	2. Stay Close, Don't Go

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

angelofdeath1119 (for the original fic, I already got the permition)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

It's undeniable, you know. It's unavoidable. Sometimes things have to happen. Collection of KuroPika oneshots, an Indonesian version!

**GENRE :**

Romance

**WARNING :**

AU, FemKura. Based on songs. Alur maju-mundur.

.

**CHAPTER 2 : STAY CLOSE, DON'T GO**

* * *

**Song : Stay Close, Don't Go by Secondhand Serenade**

* * *

_Have I ruined all you've given me? Don't leave me tonight_

_I know I've been selfish, I know I've been foolish_

_I'm not the only one for you, but you're the only one for me_

_You might have said goodbye, but I won't let go yet_

_._

Kuroro mendongak dari buku yang tengah dibacanya, perhatiannya teralihkan. Matahari bergerak turun mendekati horizon, dan dunia pun hening.

_Aku ingin tahu bagaimana suasana di sana._

_Apakah hari ini cerah?_

Pandangannya menjelajah langit, bintang senja pertama muncul di langit yang temaram itu. Secercah cahaya bersinar di gelasnya, dan dia berkedip, menatapnya. Dia mengambil gelas yang terisi penuh hingga luber dan meminumnya.

Dia meletakkan kembali gelas itu ke alas yang berada di atas meja.

_Lebih baik setengah penuh daripada setengah kosong, bukan, Lucifer?_

* * *

Kerinduan menetap di hatinya yang lelah, dan kenangan-kenangan itu meremukkan keteguhan hatinya. Menggerogoti dirinya yang sangat letih. Kurapika berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, menyadari matahari akan terbit sekali lagi. Dia akan terjaga lagi sepanjang malam, untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya. Kurang tidur seperti ini merusak badannya, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Sementara itu, benak Kurapika kembali ke seorang pria yang berada ribuan mil jauhnya, pria yang hanya kepadanyalah Kurapika rela memberikan apapun...hanya untuk bisa bersamanya.

Sungguh.

Dari tempat tidur, Kurapika dapat dengan mudah melihat tiga foto berpigura yang diambil waktu masih berada di York Shin. Ketiga pigura itu diletakkan di atas meja, semuanya cerah dan bahagia dengan warna-warna yang menari di depan matanya. Pigura pertama berisi foto dirinya dan tiga temannya yang setia—Gon, Killua dan Leorio—di bandara, pada hari Kurapika pergi. Mereka semua tersenyum. Di pigura berikutnya masih foto berkelompok, foto dirinya dan teman-temannya yang lain. Senritsu dan Neon. Mereka sangat dekat dengan Kurapika, seperti penasihat baginya. Foto itu pun ditandatangani di bagian bawah, dengan kata-kata yang membuatnya merasa hidup. 'Kami akan merindukanmu!'

Namun, foto terakhir, merupakan kenangan yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Kurapika. Foto itu diambil di padang rumput di bawah sinar matahari yang cerah. Rambutnya memantulkan cahaya keemasan sinar matahari, sementara rambut pria itu memancarkan kegelapan yang abadi.

Kurapika meringis, dia menelungkupkan pigura itu di atas meja, membuat kacanya retak.

Terlalu menyakitkan.

* * *

Bagaimana jika...bagaimana jika...bagaimana jika...

Kalimat itu membuka pikiran Kuroro dan Kurapika, keduanya tahu itu salah.

"Tak ada penyesalan, oke?"

Hening.

"Tak ada penyesalan."

Mereka sudah mengakhirinya. Mereka berusaha untuk berpegang pada perasaan itu, tapi jika sampai sama-sama kalah pada pertarungan di antara keinginan masing-masing, yang diperlukan Kuroro dan Kurapika hanyalah satu deringan saja; satu panggilan telepon yang bersifat final.

Hanya satu panggilan telepon untuk membuat mereka merasa lebih baik.

Tapi tidak perlu…untuk hal yang lebih baik pula.

* * *

"Aku akan pergi, besok."

Si Pirang tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun, dan keheningan pun terjadi.

"Satu panggilan telepon pun berarti, oke."

Sepasang mata hitam itu terlihat seperti masih berpikir.

Tak diperlukan kata-kata apapun lagi.

Kata-kata yang membicarakan tentang kepergian ini sudah cukup. Tak perlu kata-kata lain lagi.

Penjelasan tidak diperlukan, mereka sudah terlalu banyak mengetahui segalanya.

Kadangkala, terlalu banyak detail yang diketahui…lebih sakit rasanya, daripada yang diketahui hanya sedikit.

* * *

Kata-kata Kurapika saat itu berarti luka, siksaan yang menghempaskanmu ke dalam keadaan terlupa akan segalanya, entah apa. Seperti cambuk yang memukul Kuroro tepat di kepalanya. Dia merasa seperti terguncang hebat, dan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Apa Kurapika benar-benar percaya bahwa Kuroro bisa hidup tanpa dirinya?

* * *

"Tak ada penyesalan."

Dua kata itu menandai Kurapika—Kuroro bisa bertaruh pada kenyataan bahwa dia bisa melanjutkan hidup…bahkan tanpa dirinya. Dia tak mau terdengar lebih romantis lagi dari ini, sungguh, tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin. Melepaskan. Melepaskan? Setelah semua waktu yang mereka lewati bersama?

Dua kata itu menandai rasa aman Kurapika.

Bahwa tak akan ada penyesalan jika Kuroro menemukan 'yang lain'.

Hati Kurapika langsung membeku.

* * *

Kuroro teringat akan malam-malam saat mereka begadang, ketika dia dan Kurapika berkemah di…katakanlah, mansion milik keluarga Kuroro. Mereka menghamparkan selimut di luar, merasakan hembusan angin yang dingin. Terjaga sampai malam, menunjuk bintang-bintang, menamai setiap rasi bintang hingga bintang yang mereka lihat sudah habis dinamai dan matahari pun terbit.

Malam-malam itu ketika Kuroro akan duduk di samping Kurapika, menyaksikannya bernapas, tanpa kekhawatiran apapun. Ketika dia bisa hanya menatap gadis itu tanpa mengkhawatirkan apakah Kurapika akan tetap sama besok, apakah dirinya sendiri akan tetap sama, apakah hubungan di antara mereka akan tetap sama.

Apakah Kurapika masih akan tetap menjadi malaikatnya yang jatuh ke bumi.

* * *

Kurapika merasa dimanfaatkan dan dikhianati. Setelah cinta yang mendalam itu, Kuroro bisa hanya mengabaikan keputusan itu begitu saja, seolah hanya merupakan sesuatu yang sangat sederhana? Benak Kurapika berkelana pada kenangan pesta dansa pertamanya, malam penuh bintang yang terasa bagai kebebasan, dan keyakinan atas apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Ciuman pertamanya.

"Maafkan aku, itu tiba-tiba saja," Kuroro bergumam. "Itu hanya…"

Lalu Kurapika balik mencium pria itu, dan bergumam di bibir Kuroro, "Tindakan lebih mengatakan segalanya, kau tahu?"

Wajah Kurapika terasa memanas mengingat kenangan itu, tapi kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Satu panggilan telepon.

* * *

"Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan itu…"

"Aku tidak seharusnya berkata begitu…"

"Seharusnya aku…daripada…"

Kata-kata itu bergema dengan jelas di benak Kuroro dan Kurapika. _Bagaimana jika yang kulakukan berbeda? Akankah keadaannya menjadi lebih baik?_

Lebih baik.

Lebih baik?

Telepon mereka terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

Satu. Panggilan telepon.

* * *

Sendiri.

Kesepian.

Sedih.

Terpisah.

Kata-kata itu mempengaruhi kewarasan mereka.

Kecerobohan.

Kesembronoan.

Kebodohan.

Semua itu menandai kesalahan-kesalahan Kuroro dan Kurapika di masa lalu.

Kata-kata itu…membuat lubang di antara mereka semakin besar. Kata-kata itu membuat pisau imajiner mengukir lubang yang lebih dalam di hati, pikiran dan jiwa mereka.

Kuroro dan Kurapika membuat hati mereka sendiri mengucurkan darah,

_Berhenti berbohong pada dirimu sendiri,_ pikir keduanya. _Kau tak bisa melakukannya…_

* * *

Lagipula, mungkin mereka masih tetap 'bersama', dalam pengertian tertentu. Belum ada seorang pun yang sakit hati, sepengetahuan mereka. Mereka masih berpegangan pada benang takdir imajiner yang menghubungkan mereka berdua, lebih seperti benang tipis yang menghubungkan jari kelingking Kuroro dan Kurapika, mengikat mereka selamanya.

Monster-monster itu menyerah menggerogoti pijakan Kuroro dan Kurapika, membuat mereka terjungkal, hampir jatuh ke dalam kegelapan neraka yang tak terbayangkan.

* * *

"_Une autre, plus belle que mon amour! Le soleil qui voit tout, toujours. N'a jamais vu sa pareille au monde. Depuis que le monde est monde_," dengan bosan Kuroro membacakan kalimat itu di kelas, merasa tak tertarik dengan pelajarannya. Mereka sedang membahas Romeo dan Juliet, seminggu sebelum pesta dansa. Saat itu kelas Bahasa Prancis, dan Kurapika memutuskan untuk menggunakan drama itu dalam penerjemahan.

"Kurapika?"

"Ya, Bu," dia berkata, lalu berdiri, memegangi bukunya. "_Ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes et dans leurs excés, ils meurent tells la poudre et le feu que leurs baisers consument_."

"Terima kasih. Bagus sekali."

Kurapika menghela napas. _Pesta dansa sialan, aku bahkan tak membutuhkannya. Guru bodoh, perlukah pesta dansa dinilai?_

"Kurapika."

"Ya, Bu?" Kurapika bertanya, mendongakkan wajahnya. Ah, ternyata bukan gurunya…"Ternyata kau, Neon."

"Kelas sudah selesai, lima belas detik yang lalu," Neon berkata, menarik pergelangan tangan gadis pirang itu. "Kuroro-senpai tampan sekaliii!"

"Ya," Kurapika mendengus, mengambil tas miliknya dari gantungan . "Yang benar saja."

_Yang benar saja,_ sebuah senyuman nampak di bibir Kurapika ketika mengingat waktu itu. _Yang benar saja, tapi sekarang kau jatuh cinta padanya?_

Gadis itu pergi untuk memeriksa buku catatannya, buku catatan khusus untuk kenangan yang istimewa.

Dia membalik halaman pertama buku catatan dengan tepian spiral itu dan meraba sebuah tandatangan lembut di halaman terakhirnya.

_Kau mungkin mengatakan selamat tinggal, tapi aku belum akan melepasmu._

Harapan membuncah di dalam hatinya.

* * *

Neraka kerinduan. Seperti itulah Kurapika menamainya. Tapi Kuroro harus memegang kata-kata yang diucapkannya sendiri.

Dia belum akan melepasnya.

Dia akan bertahan.

Dia akan menunggu, hingga Kurapika kembali.

Lagipula…dia adalah Romeo yang setia.

* * *

Kurapika mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku, fotonya bersama Kuroro masih dipakai sebagai _wallpaper_ di ponselnya itu. Dalam diam, air mata menetes jatuh membasahi pipi Kurapika ketika dia menatap foto itu hingga menjadi kabur dalam pandangannya.

Kurapika ingin tahu, apakah situasi saat ini juga seperti itu?

Perlahan mengabur…

_Tolong, jangan lepaskan._

_Jangan dulu_.

* * *

Kuroro menatap langit-langit, insomnia begitu menderanya. Insomnia lebih buruk dari flu yang dia alami waktu itu, bahkan insomnia lebih buruk dari kanker. Karena insomnia membuatnya terjaga. Membuatnya sadar bahwa tak ada sosok yang membuatnya tetap merasa hangat saat malam tiba. Tak ada gadis yang memberinya nasihat, dan membuatnya kuat menghadapi segalanya.

Tak ada gadis yang menyelamatkan hidupnya.

* * *

_Kebohongan…_

_Jangan beritahukan kebohongan._

_Kumohon, jangan._

_Jika kau tak bisa melakukannya lebih lama, tolong, telepon saja._

_Aku tak ingin menjadi orang pertama yang jatuh._

_Kumohon, kuatkan dirimu._

_Kita pasti bisa melaluinya._

_Aku percaya._

* * *

_Berpeganganlah pada harapanmu._

_Aku akan ada di sana, melakukan semua itu untukmu._

_Selamanya, aku budakmu._

_Selamanya, aku pelayanmu._

_Jangan lepaskan, kumohon…_

Kuroro bisa merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku.

Ketika dia melihat nama di layar ponsel itu, matanya membelalak terkejut, tapi juga ketakutan. Bahkan sedih.

"Kurapika."

* * *

Ponselnya terus berdering, tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Kurapika mulai khawatir. Atau mungkin Kuroro sudah tidur. Dia menghitung angka-angka yang ada di jam dindingnya.

_Mungkin di sana sudah tengah malam._

Suara deringan itu berlanjut, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab.

* * *

"Kurapika…"

Sesuatu yang hangat, dan basah mengalir jatuh dari mata Kuroro. Setelah itu dia tak bisa mengendalikan derasnya setiap tetes air mata itu.

"…Apakah sudah berakhir?"

Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya, memegangi ponselnya yang terus bergetar.

"Kumohon…jangan bilang bahwa kau sudah menyerah."

* * *

Kuroro menatap ponsel itu, setelah berdering selama dua menit. Dua menit, tapi terasa seperti selamanya. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Jika Kuroro menunggu, mungkin Kurapika akan memikirkannya kembali. Mungkin…mungkin Kurapika akan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah memencet nomor yang salah…atau itu adalah temannya…atau sebuah gurauan saja.

Namun setelah mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya, Kuroro memencet tombol _answer_.

* * *

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku juga."

* * *

**A/N :**

Authornya bilang, untuk ending chapter ini…harap simpulkan sendiri. Tapi untukku, rasanya menyesakkan sekaligus mengharukan. Ini situasi yang biasa terjadi saat terjadi masalah yang tak terselesaikan namun terpaksa harus segera menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. Hubungan yang rapuh. Awalnya mereka memperkirakan tak ada lagi kata-kata yang harus diucapkan. Tapi ternyata kata maaf…justru bisa menyelesaikan masalah di antara keduanya. _Happy ending_^^

Oke, ini balasan review chapter lalu :

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

Ya, sweet banget…kadang sesuatu memang harus terjadi, supaya bisa sama-sama menyadari segalanya. _It's unavoidable_…

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Aku rasa memang fic ini feelingnya cukup kuat…

Ga suka waktu Kuroro mabuk? Tapi, Kuroro mabuk hanya karena Kurapika lohh…seperti di chapter ini, tanpa diduga dia pun menangis karena Kurapika saat semuanya terasa seolah tak tertahankan *wink*

Tenang aja, masih ada empat chapter lagi…hehe!

**October Lynx :**

I'm glad to tell you that this fic is perfect for improving the feeling of romance in KuroPika relationship, although it's an AU fic.

Of course I'll help you, my friend^^

* * *

Mind to review…?


	3. The Truth

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

angelofdeath1119 (for the original fic, I already got the permition)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

It's undeniable, you know. It's unavoidable. Sometimes things have to happen. Collection of KuroPika oneshots, an Indonesian version!

**GENRE :**

Romance

**WARNING :**

AU, FemKura. Based on songs.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : THE TRUTH**

* * *

**Song : The Truth by Kris Allen & Taylor Swift**

* * *

_It's the elephant in the room__and we pretend that we don't see it_

_It's the avalanche that looms above our heads and we don't believe it_

* * *

Dia menyadari tumbuhnya suasana dingin yang muncul di antara mereka. Meski dia pun tak yakin apakah gadis itu merasakannya juga.  
Rasanya dia ingin meleleh, menghilang, menguap.  
Dia tahu dari mana rasa dingin itu berasal.

Bintang-bintang bersinar terang di atas mereka. Dia—yang jemu, lelah, ragu dan dirinya—yang tenang, rapuh, dan percaya; bahkan tertidur di pangkuan pria itu, _demi Tuhan.__  
_Dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa benar-benar bertahan lebih lama lagi.  
Jika gadis itu bisa menghilang.  
Tapi sejujurnya, dia bisa merasakan gadis itu sudah menjauh darinya.

Dia bisa merasakannya.  
Merasa terpisah. Menjadi terpisah. Kesendirian. Kesedihan.  
Menggigit kesadarannya. Menggigit kewarasannya, hatinya. Gadis itu tidak tahu apakah memang dirinya yang menarik diri, ataukah pria itu.  
Apa yang tidak dia mengerti adalah apa sebenarnya yang memisahkan mereka.

Di dalam benaknya, pria itu menertawakannya, tapi tanpa kegembiraan. Hanya sunyi, tak berperasaan, dan ketidaktahuan.  
Dia ingin tersenyum, tapi dia tak bisa.  
Dia ingin menghilang. Setidaknya, berpura-pura menghilang.

Kuroro menghela napas. Walau dia tidak memiliki kemampuan psikis seperti yang dimiliki oleh sepupunya, Machi, dia bisa bilang bahwa mereka menuju ke apa yang disebut 'neraka.'  
Dia membelai rambut keemasan gadis itu, merasakan sentuhan lembut laksana sutra di dalamnya. Dia merasakan rasa gemetar di bawah sentuhannya yang hampir tak terasa.  
"Jadi sekarang kau sudah bangun."  
"Ya."

* * *

_I try to not let you down, honestly is __the hardest thing for me right now_

* * *

Keheningan pun berlanjut saat bias cahaya pagi mengintip di horizon. temaramnya malam hari yang gelap mengabur dengan cepat, saatnya memerintah hari sudah berakhir. Belaian tangannya terus berlanjut, namun rasa gemetar itu berhenti.  
Malah, suatu pesan tersembunyi tersimpan di balik helaan napas.  
"Jangan berbohong, kumohon."

Dia bisa merasakan suatu ruang mulai tumbuh di antara mereka berdua, suatu paksaan yang memisahkan mereka meskipun saat itu mereka tengah berdampingan. Tidak, ruang itu bukan ruang secara fisik, tapi sesuatu yang lebih bersifat supernatural dan hanya ada dalam benaknya.  
Dia bisa merasakan penampilan luarnya yang gembira hancur, dan dia ingin menangis terisak, menyadari ruang yang berkembang di antara mereka.  
Landasan suatu hubungan yang indah mulai menghilang.

Dia berhenti membelai rambutnya, dan tangannya diletakkan di telinga gadis itu. Dia menyelipkan helaian rambut emas itu ke balik telinga.  
Namun pada akhirnya, dia akan menjadi benteng bagi kehidupan nyata mereka yang hancur.

Kenangan-kenangan yang samar tertutupi ilusi cerah dari padang rumput yang sama di mana mereka berada sekarang. Meskipun samar—kenangan matahari dan bunga-bunga, kedamaian dan ketenangan, bahkan memori tentang _gadis itu. __  
_Pria itu pun melamun, dia tahu tak ada harapan. Kini tawanya berubah menjadi helaan napas sunyi yang seharusnya tak ada.  
_Tak ada harapan…_

Gadis itu tahu bahwa kekasihnya lagi-lagi tidak tidur, tapi dia pun mulai kehilangan tidurnya, sedikit demi sedikit.  
seperti sebelumnya, jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak ketika pria itu tersenyum. Ketika pria itu berbalik, dan sedikit menjauh darinya, dia akan tersipu. Tapi saat ini, kupu-kupu itu telah pergi.  
Tidak, bukannya dia terbiasa. Hanya saja...itu dia. Kegembiraan itu. Perasaan itu.  
_Cinta itu?_

Mereka berdua tahu konsekuensi karena berbohong akan segera menghancurkan mereka dan menghancurkan belenggu tipis, setipis helaian rambut yang mengikat...hubungan mereka. Istilah itu membuat mereka tersedak, dan menggerutu.  
Membuat mereka tak mampu bernapas.

Ini adalah panasnya musim semi.  
Panas, dibandingkan dengan dinginnya musim dingin yang menyelimuti segalanya dengan bantuan salju. Panas, bagi sepasang tangan yang kedinginan.  
tapi gadis itu bisa merasakannya. Pria itu juga. Longsoran es yang dingin membekukan dirimu, benakmu, kewarasanmu, hatimu.  
Hal itu menggantung di atas kepala mereka dengan seutas benang.

_xxx_

"Wo-oww! Kuroro, tempat ini besar sekali!" Dia berkata, gaun musim panasnya berkibas di sekitar "Rimahmu menakjubkan, dan kau punya...Halaman? kau bilang ini halaman? Ini ladang pohon mangga yang sangat luas! Wow!"  
"Hmmn, sudah kuduga itu akan dikatakan oleh seseorang yang menyukai mangga," pria itu berkata, seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. Dia menyaksikan gadis itu memetik buah mangga matang dan mulai mengupas buah itu dengan tangannya.  
"Yah, aku tak bisa menahan diriku, 'kan?" kata si gadis, menyeringai, menggigit mangga itu. "Maniiiiiis!"  
"Bolehkah aku mencobanya?" Pria itu bertanya, dan mencondongkan badan ke arahnya, menjilat bibir bawah Kurapika yang masih basah oleh jus buah mangga. Dia tersipu dan memalingkan wajah. "Mmn, kau benar."  
"Aku tidak bohong, kalau boleh aku menambahkan, Tuan Lucifer," ejek Kurapika.  
"Oh, benarkah?" Kuroro bertanya, menggoda kekasihnya.  
Dari salah satu jendela di _mansion _besar itu, dua sosok berdiri menyaksikan pasangan tersebut—kalau istilah itu memang bisa diterima—berdebat seperti kucing dan anjing.  
"Menurutku gadis itu akan menjadi pengaruh yang baik bagi putramu."

xxx

_Kenangan, _Kurapika menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau menghela napas?"  
"Tidak apa-apa."  
"Kau bilang kau tak akan berbohong."  
"Aku tidak berbohong, bahkan aku tidak menjawab apapun."  
Kali ini, pria itulah yang menghela napas. Sikap kekasihnya yang keras kepala sudah berada pada tingkat yang tidak bisa ditolerir, bukan lagi godaan yang biasanya dia senangi dan dia kagumi—lagi, hal itu ada pada daftar alasan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti _dirinya._

xxx

"Kuroro?"  
"Mmn?"  
"Kalau rumah runtuh menimpaku, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"  
"Meratap," dia berkata, mengangkat bahu.  
_Apa? _"Hah?"  
"Yah, kau bilang rumah itu sudah runtuh, jadi apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?" Dia berkata, mengintimidasi gadis itu.  
"Maksudku, kalau kau punya kesempatan untuk menolongku..."  
"Kalau begitu aku akan menyelamatkanmu."  
"Kau cukup lemah dalam hal-hal semacam ini."  
"Memangnya, hal-hal macam apa?" Dia bertanya, tiba-tiba merasa penasaran. _Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan__?__  
_"Oh, tidak banyak," gadis itu berkata. "Hanya mencoba mengetes kau ini pria sebaik a—AAH!"  
Tiba-tiba, dia melompat, bersembunyi di balik punggung Kuroro. "Apa...apa itu? Hantu!"  
Kuroro menertawakan sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakkan. "Benar. Jadi gadis ingusan ini takut pada hantu. Wow, padanan yang mengerikan." Dia menariknya agar kembali berdiri di hadapannya, menggenggam kedua tangannya. Namun dia berbisik di telinganya, mengucapkan kalimat dengan penuh keyakinan (bagi seorang yang tidak romantis seperti Kurapika : "Aku akan ada di sini."  
Kurapika sangat terkejut dan tersipu hingga dirinya lupa mengomentari panggilan gadis ingusan.

xxx

_Mmgh. Gadis Ingusan, ya? __Pikir Kurapika, pada saat ini. __kenekatan dan kecerobohan sebelumnya.__  
_Kurapika menghela napas. _Aku kehilangan kewarasanku. _

_Aku ingat, __pikir Kuroro, juga berasal dari pikiran yang sama. __Gadis Ingusan dan hantunya. __Seulas senyum kembali nampak di bibirnya. __Aku terbiasa menjadi...malaikat penjaganya?__  
_Dia tak pernah benar-benar membayangkan dirinya seorang malaikat, tidak ketika dia punya malaikatnya sendiri. Malaikat tidak memiliki kekasih. Setidaknya, itulah yang dia yakini  
dia menatap sosok yang masih tetap diam di pangkuannya, tak mau bergerak. Jika dia benar, gadis itu mungkin memikirkan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini, seolah berbagi pikiran yang serupa, seolah pikiran keduanya berlari pada garis yang sama. Garis itu. Mungkin akan jadi sangat melankolis.  
Oh, tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kekuatan dari sesuatu akan lebih kuat jika ada hal lain yang memegangi dirinya, benar 'kan?

* * *

_Stop ignoring that our hearts are mourning__  
__And let the rain come in_

* * *

_Aku tidak berbohong.__  
__Jangan bohong, kumohon.__  
_Kuroro; jika kau bertanya padanya, akan menyukai sebuah alasan untuk keluar dari...katakan saja, kekacauan ini, yang melibatkan dirinya. Tidak, bukan Kurapika—Kurapika bukanlah kekacauan baginya, dan tak akan pernah begitu (gadis itu adalah 'hartanya', jika boleh aku menambahkan). Kekacauan itu...adalah rasa dingin yang merasuk ke dalam diri mereka berdua, seperti sebotol air yang ditempatkan di dalam sebuah _freezer_.  
Dia ingin mereka seperti sepoci teh panas. Bahkan jika es menyentuhnya, es itu akan berdesis dan meleleh, dan menghilang, dan tak ada seorang pun yang akan terluka. Dia ingin mereka seperti itu—cukup kuat, dan jika _secara harfiah _kau melihat ke dalam benda 'sepoci teh panas' itu, mungkin cukup _panas_ sudah cukup dalam suatu hubungan untuk menjaganya agar tetap utuh.  
_Ini hanya badai debu, _pikirnya. _Kami bisa berkedip untuk menyingkirkannya dari dalam mata.__  
_Oh, tapi dia tak mau berbohong.

* * *

_Stop pretending that it's not ending__  
__And let the end begin_

* * *

Dia harap dia punya cukup kekuatan.  
Untuk bertanya, untuk memberitahu. Untuk bertanya apakah pria itu bisa menyimpulkan suatu kesimpulan yang cukup mirip dengan kesimpulan yang dia punya, dan untuk memberitahukan padanya apa yang sudah dia simpulkan. Mungkin mereka bisa membereskannya. Mungkin, lagipula, mereka hanya harus membicarakannya.  
Atau mungkin, mereka benar-benar harus berpisah, seperti apa yang dilakukan sang rembulan saat dia tahu sang mentari harus muncul; seperti bintang-bintang yang menghilang saat awan mengambil tempat mereka di angkasa, menari bersama mentari.  
Kurapika mengambil napas. Dia akan bertanya padanya.  
"Kuro—"  
"Kurapika," malah Kuroro yang bicara. "Apa kau menyadari … masalahnya?"

"Ya, aku menyadarinya," dia berkata, dengan pelahan, tenang, memaksa kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya. Bibirnya gemetar, dan dia yakin dia tak mempu menghadapi ini. Saatnya kebenaran.  
Dia merasa pria itu bernapas dengan tidak beraturan, memburu, merasa tidak siap. "Aku sudah mempertimbangkan baik dan buruknya."  
"Aku juga," dia berkata.  
"Kurasa…" Kuroro berhenti bicara sejenak. "Kurasa…"  
Kuroro tak bisa mengatakan apapun.  
Dia belum benar-benar menetapkan pikirannya.

"Kau tahu…" Kurapika berpikir, mengisi kehampaan yang disebabkan oleh sikap diam pria itu. "Mungkin...mungkin sekali lagi saja. Mungkin kita masih bisa memperbaikinya." Dengan keinginan yang kuat, suaranya penuh dengan pengharapan.

"Mungkin…" Kuroro berpikir. "Tapi tetap saja…" Dia tak bisa bicara lagi, mungkin dia akan kelepasan mengatakan kalimat yang sudah dirangkai di dalam benaknya tadi, yang seharusnya adalah suatu kebohongan putih.

"Masih ada kesempatan, Kuroro," gadis itu berkata, dengan nada suara lembut yang sama yang dia gunakan saat dia bertemu dengan pria itu untuk pertama kalinya. "Mungkin...kita harus mengambil resikonya..."  
_Rumahnya sudah runtuh, tapi kau bilang kau akan menyelamatkanku, 'kan?_

"Resikonya..." Kuroro menyuarakan pikirannya. "Kurasa begitu...tapi..."  
Tapi apakah dia siap untuk ini? Bisakah dia benar-benar membuat komitmen lain saat sebuah komitmen baru saja hancur di depan matanya—suatu proses yang berlangsung perlahan, dalam kesunyian hingga membuatnya tersiksa?  
"Tapi tetap saja."

"Tolong jangan bohong padaku...," Kurapika berkata, berusaha menahan isakan yang berusaha lolos dari kerongkongannya. "Jangan bohong...kumohon...katakan yang sebenarnya..."  
Dia meremas pelan tangan gadis itu sekali lagi, dan mengatakan kebohongan putih terbaik yang dia buat.  
"Aku tak akan berbohong."

* * *

_While the floors underneath our feet are crumblin'__  
__The walls we built together tumblin'_

_I still stand here holdin' up the roof_

_It's better not to lie, after all_

_Cause it's easier than telling the truth_

* * *

.

**A/N :**

Kalau landasannya sudah hilang, apa lagi yang harus dipertahankan? Cinta dan kejujuran adalah landasan dari suatu hubungan, baik hubungan antar teman maupun hubungan dengan kekasih.

.

Leave your review...?^^

* * *

_**~ KuroPika FOREVER ~**_


End file.
